Branch
Branch is the deuteragonist of the animated films, Trolls ''and [[Trolls World Tour|''Trolls World Tour]]. Appearance |-|Trolls= During most of the film, Branch has blue-gray skin with blue-black hair that is shorter than most of the trolls. His nose is a lavender, and his eyes are a blue. He wears a vest made of dark green leaves and dark brown shorts that are very worn and clumsily stitched up. Like the other trolls, he has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot, and he almost always wears a frown on his face. After singing to Poppy to bring her color back, he gets the same colors he had when he was a child. Also, his vest becomes bright green and his shorts become a light brown. He has a light touch of glitter on both cheeks that is difficult to see until they catch the light, which had been absent previously. One thing to note about his Grey version of his 3D model is that it is not as grey as it looks. In the "True Colours" scene when the other Trolls are all grey, it can be seen he still has a slight blue tint to his model while the other Trolls have none at all. This is the same for all of the movie which is why in Poppy's cover of "Sound of Silence" blue can be seen on his left ear. However, this model is not as blue as versions of him that follow in future instalments. As a child, Branch is shown with short, sticking up, indigo hair. He is seen wearing light brown shorts, with a strap around his right shoulder with a few green patches, quite similar to the shorts he wears when he gets older. He also wore a blue hug-time bracelet. His model is a standard Child model used throughout the film, just with unique textures on his pants. |-|Trolls Holiday= He mostly is the same as in the movie. He was seen practising smiling, Poppy mistook it as first for him barfing then tried to help him, only to note his face didn't seem to cooperate. When he does finally smile, he found his face got stuck that way. He is also seen at one point in a dressing grown when Poppy Broke into his bunker. It is seen that his colours do vary, however, between grey and his True colours. Toward the end of the special when he is trying to cheer up Poppy he is blue again. |-|Trolls: The Beat Goes on = Branch has mostly his "True Colours" look although his skin is green. In season 8, Branch acquires his hug bracelet he is seen wearing in Trolls World Tour. |-|Trolls World Tour= Branch is using the grey model from Trolls Holiday which has a touch of blue on it. And again in the right conditions, his more vivid colouration can be seen. In some scenes he has a hug bracelet, though it is more green then in the Netflix series. |-|Other= Whenever he appears in a Scrapbook cut away, Branch is always in his original grey look, even in The Beat Goes on!. Personality Trolls thumb|right|Branch lives alone, by choice... And unhappiness caused by regret Branch doesn't sing, dance, hugging or attend parties making him an oddball among Trolls. Both a loner wit no friends and an self induced outcast, he chooses to live alone rather then in Troll Village. He has been unhappy for at least 20 years, as he first turns grey as a child while the Trolls are still living in the Troll Tree and is very negative. He stats that he likes silence and that he doesn't relax. He is generally super cautious to the point he over reacts to the threat of the Bergens, much to the general annoyance of the other Trolls which in turn causes them to keep their distance and ignore him, which he prefers anyway. The reason for being grey is mostly guilt and regret, he came out of Bergen town with Psychological trauma that would follow him around throughout most of his life and made it impossible for him to be a normal Troll. Branch isn't the one to rush into danger and only goes with Poppy to Bergen Town to get back his Bunker. He spends every moment until they rescue the captured Trolls being negative and trying to stop Poppy from getting on his nerves. Branch only confesses why he doesn't Sing when his lack of singing causes doubt in Bridget that Poppy's plan to get a date with King Gristle Jr. to get everyone off his case and explain the reason for his lack of singing. Ironically, despite spending most of the movie despising Poppy and the other Trolls attitudes for constantly singing, Branch is the one to bring back Poppy's colours as he finally gives in on his "no singing stance" and sings in an attempt to cheer her up. He realises he does have the ability to feel happiness, leading to the revelation that also the Bergens do actually feel it also without the need to eat Trolls. The Beat Goes On! Branch spends most of the series trying to learn to be a better Troll, often helped by Poppy. When he isn't being helped to be "normal", he is seen helping the other Trolls. He still has a lot to learn about being a Troll and often goes over board trying to achieve minor goals. He still prefers his personnel space and likes his peace and quiet. In Season 7 episode "Gem Day" Branch's Troll gem flower blooms and Branch finally has his Gem, signalling he has (finally) grown as a Troll. When Poppy causes it to break, it takes a extra special strong round of happiness to grow another, of which Trolls Poppy, Smidge, DJ Suki and Cooper all manage to make happen by offering up their own. By the end of Season 8 in Bye Bye Bunker, Branch is almost a normal Troll and eve has his own Hug Bracelet, fully embracing Troll lifestyle. However, he finds it impossible to leave his Bunker, stating that its a part of him and who he is, and that he doesn't want to let that go, nor should his friend make him. A trait seen in both Trolls and the series is that Branch is good with his words and a smooth talker. In Trolls he was able to tell Bridget what to say to please Gristle, in The Beat Goes On episode Sorry Not Sorry he tells Gristle what to say to make Bridget happy. Trolls Holiday Branch is shown in the special to be a lot more effort into life then in Trolls. He is not only seen trying to practice his smile by willing gets on board Poppy's plan. He tags alone mostly because he knew her plan to give the Bergens a new holiday would fail and he attempts to try and help her understand why it failed. Relationships Queen Poppy Trolls thumb|right|Branch and Poppy, showing their opposite personalities Poppy was the only member of Troll Village to attempt to befriend Branch after he went to live in his Bunker, she would send him invitations to her parties hoping he would come. Branch seemed to appreciate them as he kept them. He was generally annoyed at her careless free spirit and happy-go-lucky attitude, she generally was a foil to his own personality being his opposite. He refused all advances from her to get him to sing or dance and tried many thing to stop her singing, getting more and more fed up with her attempts to get him to sing. He believed her actions would lead to them getting eaten, was sceptical at all of her plans and her inability to see the serious side of each situation. Branch eventually realised that she cared about every Troll and every Troll likewise cared about her. When she lost her True Colours was the only Troll to try to bring out her positive emotions again, even confessing he loved her, which in turn made him happy. The film ends with them on good terms. The Beat Goes On! Poppy and Branches relationship is now respectful, he notes in several episodes that he considers Poppy his best friend. Poppy spends most of the series trying to make Branch "normal" even going so far as to make a "Bunker List" of goals for him to do to make him a true Troll. He appreciates every effort she puts into making him more a normal Troll even when it annoys or causes him problems. In Meet the Peppy, Poppy's father Peppy noticed Poppy has been spending a lot of time with him lately and even made it into her "Best Friends" board. Trolls Holiday Despite not being on board with Poppy's plans, he still tags along anyway. Branch spends most of the Special still trying to foil to Poppy's plans to give the Bergens a new Holiday to replace Trollstice until he eventually makes her understand over over board she had gone with the idea. Troll 2 Troll The twos apparent opposite personalities are displayed in the shorts Troll 2 Troll where the interactions of the pair cause every question of debate to be derailed leaving none answered correctly. Creek Trolls Branch was showed general annoyance at Creeks positive energy approach to life and was subject to criticism from him. Branch was the only Troll to react instantly when Creek betray them. The Beat Goes On Branch shows tough mistrust towards him when he reappears in the village and refuses to trust him at all. Though they come to a mutual understanding the two do not get along and often compete with each other. He remains the only Troll to remain unforgiving towards his actions in Trolls. Grandma Rosiepuff Grandma Rosiepuff is Branch's grandmother and so far his only family member that is in appearance. Branch originally turned grey after being responsible for her death, noting that their relationship was quite close. She obviously cared for him as she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. Other Trolls Trolls Branch did not consider any of the other Trolls his friends at the start of the film and wished to be alone. For the most part the other Trolls found him strange and mocked his inability to act like a normal Troll, calling him a "Party pooper" and generally ignoring him. The members of The Snack Pack became more empathetic towards him after hearing why he didn't sing or dance. The Beat Goes On! The Trolls are a lot more understanding of his desire to keep his distance. As the series progresses. It becomes apparent to the entire Village by season 7 that while he can seem hard to approach at times, when he does put the effort in to help his friends he gives it his all and they appreciate his efforts even when it interferes with his own interests. Cloud Guy Branch can't stand the antics of Cloud Guy and often looses his temper with him. Being the only Troll who has an issue. This actually makes Cloud Guy want to torment him more because Branch does find him annoying. Tug Duluth Tug comes to respect Branch after the events of Tour Guide of Duty. Branch goes out of his way to find her a new tour location, and when he fails he gives her a permission to tour his bunker. When she realises that the tour is far too much for him to handle, she stops the tour and states that he is the kindest troll. She asked him for help and he gave her everything he had, going above and beyond duty to fulfil her needs. She considers him a goof friend. Skills & Abilities He has most normal Troll abilities. Socialisation Branch's social skills and ability to show affection are seriously lacking and in Trolls, when first introduced it is shown he has virtually none. Branch still has far to go to learn fully how to be a "normal" troll in terms of basics socialising. His habit of not expressing affection impacts his day to day life at times and always puts distance between him and other Trolls, including his friends. These are skills Branch has to slowly work on. When Poppy has to confess what happened to his Troll Gem in "Gem Day" as his friends offer theirs in place of his lost Gem, stating "your the last Troll that should go without a gem Branch". Branch has had to really work much harder then other Trolls to get where he is. In Bye Bye Bunker Branch hosts his first party, to the shock and alarm of his friends. Poppy seems the moment as a momentous event since it Branch was now a normal Troll. Music While this may seem odd to consider since that this is a part of Troll habits. For more then 20 years of his life for example, he did not sing a note, a basic thing that Trolls like to do in their every day life. His lack of singing was put down to Poppy as simply he couldn't sing, to which he corrects her and says "no I sung like an angel". In the Trolls Shorts episode Trolla-Palooza Tour, Branch is seen playing a guitar. Survival Skills Branch built his Survival Bunker, gathered all his supplies and set his traps all by himself. He states in Trolls that he has enough enough supplies to last 10 years, 11 if he drank his own sweat. He is prepared for most disasters and fairly knowledgeable on survival skills. Poppy claimed in Trolls that he was the only one who knew about Bergens then anyone else. Though his safety measures do get out of hand, even Poppy admits in Bye Bye Bunker the Trolls are a lot safer these days with Branch around then they used to. Craftsmanship Going hand in hand with his survival skills, Branch is good with practical skills in building. Throughout The Beat Goes On! he is seen building things. From a fake Greygon to a glass ball for Biggie & Mr. Dinkles, to a boat he built within moments from a single log. History Trolls thumb|right|The moment that Branch is saved from Chef by his grandmother As a child, Branch lived in the Troll Tree during the time the Trolls were still trapped in Bergen town. At one stage, he got lost in song and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, this caused Chef to notice him and attempt to grab him. His grandma noticed this in time and rushed to save him, pushing him off the branch he was standing on in time. Though this saved his life, his Grandma was taken away and presumed eaten. The result caused his heart to sadden and he became grey. Although not seen in the escape, he escaped with the other Trolls during the last Trollstice. In The Beat Goes On! episode "A Flower for Poppy", Branch mentioned loosing his favourite toy in the escape from Bergen Town, confirming he was present in the escape. Over time, he realised he didn't belong in the village and 10 years before the storyline started, he went to live in his Bunker, having almost no contact with other Trolls except to warn them of danger out of paranoia. For the most part, everyone ignored him and even went so far as to mock hims over active paranoia. In The Giver it was stated that he still wanted a connection to the other Trolls and would deliver gifts once a tree to every Troll house, he did this in secret and wanting to remain anonymous. On the 20th anniversary of their escape from Troll town, Poppy invites him to their celebration of freedom, which he refuses and warns them it will attract the Bergens. They do not heed his warning and later that night throw the biggest, loudest and craziest party ever. This causes Chef to find them, causing Branches warning to come true with all of Poppy's friends being captured. Poppy turns to Branch for help, only to find Branch unwilling to help save her friends as he planned to spent 10 or 11 years in his Bunker instead. His plan is foiled by Poppy hiding the entire Troll Village in his bunker. Poppy goes off on her own and leaves him to deal with Hug time. He joins her effort later and saves her from a group of spiders by whipping them with his hair into a cave, which turns out to be the mouth of a large creature. He then rescues and revives Poppy and goes with her to Bergen town. During their travels he gets annoyed with her antics and habit of singing and being positive constantly, stating that she didn't know the "World isn't made of cupcakes and rainbows". They arrive at the Route Tunnels, meeting Cloud Guy who stats one tunnel leads to Bergen town and the rest to certain death. After loosing his temper with the cloud, he chases him until they run through the tunnel to Bergen town. They enter the castle to rescue the missing trolls. They find them alive despite Branch predicting they would be eaten, only to witness Creek getting eaten. Branch attempts to bring Poppy down to Earth about Creek still being alive as they all saw him getting eaten. Chef gives Bridget the Trolls to watch and the pair go after them. They witness Bridget break down about her crush on King Gristle Jr. and after freeing the other Trolls, decide to help Bridget. When the other trolls begin to sing and cheer her up, she notices Branch isn't singing and questions the plan. Finally after Poppy pressures him enough he reveals what happened to his Grandma and how he was responsible for her death. Poppy and the others finally realise why he is never happy. He agrees to go along with the plan, which successfully gains Bridget a date with the King. During the date, the Trolls and Bridget struggle to help her with words, causing Branch to step in and tell her what to say. Later, after confirmation Creek was alive, the Trolls state they need to go, leaving Bridget heart broken due to a lack of confidence without the Trolls. They rescue Creek, only to find he is not in the locket he had been kept in by Gristle. Distracted, Chef captures them all. Back in the cage, this time including Poppy and Branch, it is revealed that Creek agreed to sell out the rest of Troll Village for the sake of his own life. During the Trollstice preparations, Branch witnesses Poppy finally give up and watches her and the rest of the Trolls turn grey like him. Finally he breaks his vow to not sing and sings to cheer her up, restoring her colours. In the process, he regains his own True Colours, as the other Trolls watch they also return to their original colours. He states he is finally happy, causing Poppy to say show confusion at the moment he picked to finally be happy. Bridget open the pot and sets all the Trolls free outside, sacrificing her life to save them, knowing there will be dire consequences. Poppy, Branch and the rest of the Snack Pack go back to rescue her when Poppy is unable to just walk away. Poppy reveals the Bergens do not have to eat Trolls to be happy as Happiness is inside of everyone. Chef makes an attempt to continue as planned, trying to get Gristle to eat Branch, but Poppy saves him. The rest of the Bergens dance with the Trolls and realising that they do indeed have happiness inside of them. Branch and Poppy are seen together at the end of the movie. Merchandise Official thumb|right| Branch is the over-cautious paranoid survivalist in Troll Village, who lives in fear of invasion from the Bergens. The only troll in the village who doesn't sing, dance, or hug, Branch lives a disgruntled existence, constantly trying to prepare for the worst. He's constantly flummoxed by the over-the-top positivity of the other Trolls - is he the only sane one in this crowd of exuberantly happy Trolls? Over the course of the film, Branch will be forced to embrace his inner Troll, even if it includes a dreaded burst of singing and dancing. Will he learn to find more inner happiness with Poppy at his side? *ALWAYS PREPARED *PRACTICAL *ON THE LOOKOUT FOR DANGER *OVERLY CAUTIOUS *DETERMINED *NOT A FAN OF HUG TIMEBranches Trolls official site bio Crazy Forest Party He was unlockable in Crazy Forest Party. In the game he was a "rainbow" Troll whose favourite activities were Hair Stunts and Trampoline. He also managed the Bunker acting as its manger and gave the tutorial on how to use it. Trivia * Branch is a few years older then Poppy, since she was a baby when they escape from the Troll Tree. Branch was a child at this point in time. * In the 3D animations Trolls and Trolls Holiday , a running gag is that Poppy keeps spraying his face with Glitter. **In Trolls Holidday he shows to dislike glitter. *In Trolls, Poppy carries around a slide open picture frame set. The main photo on top shows Creek with a heart motif in a corner, while other frames that slide out contain photos of all her friends. In The Beat Goes on, the same set can be seen in a few episodes such as Meet the Peppy, in the background. Though the frames are blurred at times, it is possible to make out the colouration of Branch, indicating that he has since replaced Creek in her main frame. *In the early Trolls trailers, a scene of the Trolls dancing to "Can't Stop the Feeling!" is scene, but unlike in the movie itself, Branch is grey when he should have his True Colours. This was most likely done to avoid spoilers. Branch was also missing from the upcoming trailer most likely also to avoid spoilers. *Branch appears the second most in related media, with Poppy in first due to being the main character of "Trolls". *In Two-Party System, its revealed his Birthday is 1 day after Bridget's. *"Branch" means "diverge from the main route or part", referring to his diversion from the other Trolls and how he separated from them almost entirely by the beginning of the main storyline of Trolls. **"Branch" is also the name of part of a tree which matches Poppy's plant name, Poppy being a type of flower. **In Tour Guide of Duty, Branch states he founds his own name strange when Tug plays one of his private journals from his Bunker days. References Quotes Gallery Page Poll Do you like Branch? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Mruk Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Troll 2 Troll Characters Category:Trolls Holiday Characters Category:ASK POPPY Characters Category:Pop Trolls Category:The Snack Pack